


a playground catastrophe

by wvvjin



Series: woochan's adventures as parents [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, enjoy this kids, he's a strong boy, i love woochan, im getting lazy to tag, im sorry, just a tiny cut, maybe changbin, no one's hurt though, parents!woochan, something happened, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: chan really needs to use the bathroom. just 5 minutes. nothing will happen in 5 minutes, right?





	a playground catastrophe

“hyung, you’re gonna fall.”

“i won’t.”

“dad’s gonna get mad.”

“he won’t.”

“i’m gonna tell dad.”

“oh no, you won’t!” minho jumps down from the monkey bar he’s hanging from and run after the screaming changbin. seungmin looks up and ignores them, they better not come near him and destroy his sandcastle. he waited 20 minutes for the older kids to leave the sand pit before he takes over the place to built his castle. changbin is running dangerously close to the sand pit and seungmin scowls at him. jisung and felix are cheering from the slides and minho speeds up, stumbling onto the panting changbin and tickling him. hyunjin laughs from the swingset and jisung goes down the slide quickly to join him. 

felix takes his sweet time at the slide, going down a few more times before he decides to help seungmin build his dream castle. changbin rushes to build the castle with the younger kids, accidentally tripping on his own two feet and landing face down on the sandcastle. everything goes silent for at least two seconds, the whole playground stops, holding in their breaths before screams are heard.

“my castle!” seungmin cries out, tears already flowing down his red cheeks as he pushes changbin off and repeatedly punching the elder boy weakly on his arms. 

“ow, minnie stop! i’m sorry!” changbin tries to reach for seungmin’s wrist to stop him but from the tears clouding his own eyes, he can’t see very well. he’s also struggling to keep the tears in. felix steps in after being frozen from shock earlier, hugging seungmin from behind to stop him. he pulls seungmin into his small chest, falling down with the taller in his arms. 

minho, jisung and hyunjin sprint towards the bunch at the sand pit. the eldest boy crouches down in front of changbin and inspects the cut on his left knee. changbin doesn’t seem to realise that he’s bleeding because he’s too busy apologising to seungmin and ruffling his hair off of sand. seungmin is still bawling, and minho taps on the cut with the tip of his finger. and changbin yelps. 

“ow! that hurts, hyung! what are you doing!”

“changbin hyung, you hurt yourself,” hyunjin says, pointing towards the blood covered knee and changbin just stares. and then the realisation and pain hits him and he’s crying. 

chan leaves for only 5 minutes to go to the bathroom, and he comes back to two crying kids and four concerned ones. when he reaches the sand pit, everyone looks up at him and he just, doesn’t know. doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t know what to ask, doesn’t know what to say. seungmin pulls on his jeans and hugs his legs, crying intensified.

“changbin hyung destroys my sandcastle!” seungmin wails, voice muffled from where he buries his face into chan’s legs. chan detaches the child from his legs and kneels down to get to his eye level. he pulls the child close to a side hug, and looks at changbin who is also sniffling. and just then he realises that there’s blood trickling down changbin’s knee. he holds out his hand, and changbin just gets up and wobbles to crash into chan’s chest.

“okay. okay, uhh, changbin, are you okay? are you hurt anywhere else?” he inspects the child to look for more possible cuts, and when changbin shakes his head, chan sighs in relief. 

“let’s just go home, okay?” at the dejected faces of the other four kids, he continues, “i’m sorry, but i promise we’ll come again later. changbin is hurt and we need to treat his wound before it gets infected. and seungmin is still upset, so let’s go home and calm down, okay?” he turns to look at the youngest of the quadruplets and rubs soothing circles on his back.

chan moves to stand up and both changbin and seungmin latches onto him, wanting him to carry them. chan offers them an incredulous look but they won’t budge. he grunts quietly and reminds himself to thank woojin for making him go to the gym once in a while. he’s just thankful he takes his workouts seriously.

minho has already grab jisung’s and felix’s hand and is ready to go home. hyunjin whines about wanting to go on the swing for 5 more minutes but minho shushes him, telling him to hold jisung’s hand because they’re going home. 

chan is also thankful for helpful minho.

he flexes his arm muscles and stretches for a bit before picking up both kids. chan always prides himself in having much defined muscles than woojin. his arm muscles are fairly larger than woojin’s, and his leg muscles are also well-toned, thanks to his frequent running routine. but god, how much have his kids grown already? he used to be able to pick up two, maybe three kids, with ease. he hasn’t even walk yet, and he can already hear his muscles crying from ache. he wants to call woojin to come get them so that he can help carry either changbin or seungmin.

“alright, let’s go.”

\--

chan is panting hard when woojin opens the door for him. seungmin sobs when woojin takes him from chan’s arm, and immediately circles his arms around his daddy’s neck. woojin raises a curious eyebrow, and chan pecks him once, breathing out a ‘later’ and goes straight into the bathroom. the other kids lounges in the living room, minho standing right beneath the air-conditioning, fanning himself. woojin walks over to them and places seungmin on the couch. he promises to come back with towels and drinks when seungmin won’t let him go.

he goes over to the bathroom to fetch a few face towels and sees changbin seated on the countertop, sniffling as chan cleans his scraped knee with some cold water and soap. 

“so, like, what happened?”

“to be very honest with you, i don’t know either.”

“you didn’t ask them what happened?” woojin asks.

“i don’t even know what to say.”

“unbelievable.”

chan playfully swats woojin’s arm and dabs a piece of paper towel on the cut to dry it. woojin uses one of the towels in his hand and wipes off the sweat on changbin’s face and neck.

“my poor baby, does it hurt really bad?” woojin strokes changbin’s tear-stained cheeks softly, offering a small smile when the child nods. he kneels down and place a quick kiss above the cut on changbin’s knee.

“there, daddy kissed the pain away. do you feel better now?” changbin giggles heartily. woojin supports him as he jumps down from the countertop, landing on the bathroom floor with a slight limp and walking out slowly. woojin laughs. chan pulls his husband up and kisses him softly on the lips.

“you’re an angel, do you know that?”

“yeah. how’d you get so lucky, right?” woojin smirks as he walks out, leaving a stunned chan in the bathroom. 

the kids are playing together just fine when woojin gets to the living room. minho has gotten very well at reading lately, and he’s reading a book to jeongin and hyunjin who has his head on the elder’s lap. woojin passes a towel to him, telling him to wipe his sweats beading on his forehead. he sits up and presses the towel to minho’s neck instead, wiping it to his best ability. 

jisung and felix are playing with the blocks, building a tower or something because it’s almost as tall as felix’s waist but it seems like they’re not stopping anytime soon. 

“wipe those sweat on your foreheads, kids,” woojin says, throwing a towel onto jisung’s head and the child whines which makes woojin laughs. seungmin is still sulking on the couch, with changbin sitting a good distance away from him, looking at him worriedly. woojin sits in between them, pulling changbin to come closer. the child hesitates, but woojin’s comforting smile relaxes him.

“seungmin, sweetheart, do you want to tell daddy what happened?” 

woojin takes the second youngest’s hand into his. seungmin glances towards him and to changbin who’s frozen halfway on woojin’s lap. he sighs, lips trembling slightly.

“i was building a sandcastle with felix. and then hyung comes over out of nowhere and falls into it. he destroys my castle, daddy,” seungmin sighs tearfully, leaning into woojin’s arms. woojin nods in understanding and turns to changbin. 

“i’m sorry, daddy. i didn’t mean to. i tripped and fell. i’m sorry.” his voice is shaky and seungmin looks at him from under his wet lashes.

“okay. seungmin-ah, changbin didn’t mean to destroy your castle. it was an accident, right, changbin?” changbin nods furiously. seungmin smiles a little at changbin’s enthusiasm.

“do you want to apologize to seungmin, changbin-ah?”

changbin slowly moves across his father’s lap to face seungmin. the latter’s eyes fall on changbin’s scraped knee, feeling a little guilty for being mad and sulky. 

“seungmin-ah, i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to. will you forgive me? i promise i’ll help you build a new one later!” 

seungmin giggles at changbin’s wide, hopeful eyes and nods. “okay, hyung. i forgive you. i’m sorry too for being mad. let’s build a sandcastle together later.”

changbin smiles wide and hugs the younger. seungmin groans from the sudden attack but hugs him back. changbin then takes the chance to place a sloppy kiss on seungmin’s cheek, and the latter promptly pushes him away, wiping his cheek in disgust as changbin laughs joyfully. 

“kids, do you want some fruits? i also have juice for you guys,” chan announces from the kitchen, taking out some strawberries and a bowl of watermelon that woojin cut up earlier from the fridge and placing them on the dining table. he rummages the fridge’s drawer for orange and apple juices when minho comes stumbling in to the kitchen with jeongin in hand. hyunjin skips over with felix and jisung who has a plush toy in his hand, wanting to give the toy some fruit too. chan makes jisung place the toy on his lap instead of on the table, in case he knocks over anything with it. he then proceeds to give the kids a juice box each, making sure minho and jisung both have apple juices and hyunjin and felix to get orange juices. jeongin gets some water because the child for some reason hates orange and apple juice.

woojin walks over to the kitchen leisurely, carrying seungmin and changbin in his arms. chan’s jaw drops in amazement and surprised. woojin raises a questioning eyebrow towards him.

“how did you-” chan stutters. woojin chuckles as he places both the kids onto their seats, smirking. chan wants to wipe off that smirk from his face with a kiss. 

“i carry you in my arms all the time. what makes you think i can’t carry two, 20-kg kids at the same time?”

chan blushes furiously, frozen in his place by the sink.

“daddy, what’s wrong with dad?” jisung innocently asks, stuffing his mouth with two strawberries at once.

“his pride is hurt.”

changbin gasps loudly. “daddy, you gotta kiss it better!”

woojin laughs and beckons for his husband to come closer.

“no!”

“you heard the kid.”

“kiss my ass.”

“not in front of the kids, chan.”

“i hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends thank you for dropping by. i hope you enjoy this one too! i'm not sure how many fics will be there in this series, i'm just writing things out when i got ideas or when i get inspired lol which is rarely but oh well
> 
> english is not my first language! so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes i'm just a human 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! i love talking to you guys it makes me feel less lonely lmao have a nice day kids
> 
> also my twitter is @younvjae if anyone feel the need to scream at me lol


End file.
